malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Togg
Also known as the Wolf of Winter,Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.706 Togg was a god of war (an ascended beast) that was thought to be long forgotten. He was recalled among the Barghast as the wolf-spirit named Togctha.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.791 Togg was mate to Fanderay, the She-Wolf of Winter, and the joint holder of the Beast Throne. An ancient being, he considered the Elder Gods, Draconus, Krul, and the Sister of Cold Nights, young entities compared to himself and his mate. They had once run with the Imass back when the Imass were still mortal.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.726 At one time they had made their home on Jacuruku.Memories of Ice, Prologue, US SFBC p.29 Togg was described as a huge, one-eyed wolf, with white, silver-tipped fur.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1103 He was said to wear three masks of war - terror, rage, and pain.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.356 History Togg was separated from his mate, Fanderay, when the Crippled God was called down by rebellious mages attempting to unseat King Kallor 119,739 years before Burn's Sleep. The Fall left him bloodied and claimed one of his eyes. Three years after the Fall of the Crippled God, Togg followed K'rul from afar on Jacuruku and observed the cursing of Kallor. Afterwards, he slipped into the Warren of Chaos searching for FanderayMemories of Ice, Prologue where he became lost. The general details of a horror from the sky causing their separation were known as children's bedtime stories on Genabackis.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.705/726 Worship The twin cults of Togg and Fanderay continued to persist, but their temples were few and their adherents dwindled. There had been a short lived popularity of the cults within the armies of the Malazan Empire early in Empress Laseen's reign, but they had soon withered.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, Epigraph The Wolves were rarely worshipped in the middle or southern parts of Genabackis and received no representation within the Mask Council of Capustan. They were however worshiped in the north of the continent as war-aspected gods.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.788 In Memories of Ice ] Togg had wandered the Warren of Chaos for several hundred thousand years before finally regaining his senses when he encountered the unconscious human, Toc the Younger. Upon seeing that Toc was also missing an eye, Togg decided to inhabit the man's body in order to search for his mate, Fanderay. During his time in Chaos, Togg gained unspecified powers.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.46-47 When Toc returned to the Malazan world, he often saw visions of distant events through his injured eye. It was unclear if this was related to Togg's presence. Toc awoke to find himself in Morn in the presence of Onos T'oolan. He and the T'lan Imass joined the entourage of Lady Envy which also included the last living Ay, Baaljagg. The Ay bore the spirit of Fanderay at the behest of K'rul who had found and rescued the badly wounded goddess after the Fall. Lady Envy and her entourage made war against the Pannion Seer and his empire, the Pannion Domin. During their efforts, Toc was captured and brought to the Seer's fortress at Outlook. The Seer placed Toc into the arms of his adopted mother, an insane K'Chain Che'Malle Matron, who repeatedly crushed Toc's body within her arms. Both Toc and Togg suffered in agony, with the Mhybe seeing them struggling within a prison in her dreams.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.693Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.911 When Envy and the others assaulted Outlook to free Toc, the Seer fled with his prisoner to Coral. Envy's party followed in pursuit, arriving at Coral amidst the Malazan siege of the city. While the others raced ahead to find the Seer, Envy and Baaljag sought Toc in the Old Palace.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.916-917 Before they reached him, the broken Toc killed himself freeing Togg, who sounded a howl loud enough to be heard above the battlefield outside the city. The T'lan Ay responded by appearing amongst the Seer's undead K'ell Hunters and slaying them all.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.933-934 By the time Envy and Baaljagg found Toc, he was already dead and the ay lay beside the corpse whimpering.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.940 Fanderay grieved for the loss of her mate, but Onos T'oolan informed her that Togg had slipped from Toc's body and was free within the Warren of Tellann. The Bonecaster, Kilava, reported that Toc's soul rode upon Togg's own and she opened a path into Tellann for Baaljagg to pursue them.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.940-941 Within the dreamworld of Tellann, Fanderay was separated from Baaljagg and finally reunited with Togg. The two gods reclaimed their thrones while acknowledging the Mhybe as the dream world's mistress. To repay Toc for the use of his body, Togg asked the Mhybe's permission to help Toc's soul migrate to the empty body of Anaster.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.953/955-956 The destruction of the Grey Swords at the Siege of Capustan and the fall of Fener, their patron god, forced the mercenaries to seek out a new sponsor. With the help of the White Face Barghast elders they settled on Fanderay and Togg and proclaimed a new Reve, the Wolf's Reve.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.666-669 The new Grey Sword Shield Anvil, Norul, approached Silverfox requesting her to free the T'lan Ay, who the twin gods considered their children. The living Bonecaster initially refused despite Norul's warning that the gods would seek reparation.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.730-731 Later, Silverfox relented.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.958-959 In House of Chains High Mage L'oric reported that Togg and Fanderay had taken control of the Beast Throne making them masters of the Soletaken and D'ivers. He smiled thinking of "all those poor fools who followed the Path of the Hand. The game was won far, far away—",House of Chains, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.306 suggesting that the Beast Throne had been the Path of Hands' ultimate goal. Newly installed on the throne, Togg and Fanderay urgently needed a champion. They chose a Unnamed characters#In Housebull enkar'al whose spirit had been trapped in the body of a dead Thelomen Toblakai by the B'ridys demon. As a reward for its service, it was brought to join others of its kind in their realm.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.456-457 Expressions *"Togg's teats"Reaper's Gale, Chapter 8, UK BCAS edition p.218 Notes and references de:Togg Category:Ascendants Category:Canines Category:High House War Category:Males